youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enclosed Instruction Book
The Enclosed Instruction Booklet is a lost ancient artifact that was said to have contained advanced and detailed information on almost everything and even things not known to mankind. It was owned by Mario and Luigi who, as expected of them, lost it. Known Contents Nobody except the Mario Bros. themselves know what the book really contains, other than a Hotel Mario walkthrough, that is. They only trusted You to view it and mentioned it to nobody else. It's possible that the book is cursed, and those who read it will be forced to star in bad video games and relive their shame forever, thus why the Bros. would never allow it to fall into anyone's hands, although there is currently an information leak of the book's contents and You are the leading suspect. According to its size, it is roughly 115 pages long. So far, it's been confirmed that the book contains this info: *An in-depth walkthrough of Hotel Mario *Mario and Luigi's medical records, which confirm that Mario has both types of Diabetes and severe obesity, and that Luigi is homosexual *The Princess's famous Spaghetti recipe *Dr. Robotnik 's journal entries from when he was supposedly in the 4th Dimension *A number of different Antifraud plans to get rid of Fred Figglehorn *A partial copy of Mr. Krabs's Secret Formula *The secret of the King's dinner obsession. *The instructions on how to create an identical clone of Billy Mays with a Command Block *The history behind Morshu and Impa's secret sex life. * Justin Bieber's real gender * Why the Skodwarde Squad is ugly * Long Term Memory Retrieval (Only known words that people read because it's so boring - Long Term Memory selection data via SUPERBLIMP) * Who has the biggest a PINGAS around * Secrets of how to build a wall to keep the Mexicans out. * How to get through the hotels. * The secrets of Gravity Falls * How to summon The almighty loaf * The secrets of the Illuminati * How to destroy the Cum Bucket * Ganon's horribly embarrassing secrets * 76 misspelled words * A list of everything the Hungry Pumkin has eaten * cs188's previous and upcoming YTPs (about 40 pages long!) * Caillou's criminal record and punishing him tips * Nude images of princess Peach and Daisy * The secret to Sonic making Magic Drugs for himself so he can be as fast as light speed * Why Squidward always wanted to kill himself *Criminal records of Mushroom Kingdom *Fionna's next target *The location of Tomo Takino *The true familial relations of Mega Man and Roll *The date when Starscream will finally usurp Megatron *How to open a portal to the 2nd Dimension *How to make fun of FNaF without getting roasted by a bunch of triggered Squeakers *How to stop Error Sans *The lyrics of Never Gonna Give You Up *Ways to stop Bowser's Pingas from expanding even moar. *The secret of Weegee and Malleo Known Threats to the Book Unfortunately, there are many evil forces out there and some of them have tried to take the book and use its powers for their own selfish gain. So far these guys have been labeled as threats to said book: *Morshu: Every day he relentlessly comes after the book to sell all the pages for ridiculously high prices. *Tails: Works for Morshu. That makes him a threat. *Ganon: He once tried to use the book to bribe Link into joining him with the promise of letting him read the book. *Gru: If Gru reads the whole Long Term Memory Retrievel chapter, he will use the so-called SUPERBLIMP to track down You and kill You with missiles. *Bowser: He has been trying to destroy the book ever since the events of Hotel Mario so the Mario Bros. would lose all the cheat codes and never be able to stop Bowser ever again. *You: He may have abused the Marios' trust by leaking information about the book's content. *Not Stu: He almost destroyed the book in the process of using it to convince everyone that he's not Stu. *Fred: This book basically tells you how to get rid of the faggot, so of course he's an enemy of it. *Adolf Hitler: He created an evil version of the book, titled Mein Kampf, to force an entire frigging country to do everything he said. He may have some relation with, the Instruction Book itself. *Plankton: He is convinced the book's powers can help him obtain the secret chemical formula known as the "Secret Formula". *Donald Trump: The book has the ability to create a great wall to keep the Mexicans out. *The Nazi Cheeseburger: If he/she gets the book, no one will ever live again, even gods! (It is so evil, he doesn't even have his page!) Known Friends of the Book Thankfully, the Mario Bros. were able to find a few people they could actually trust with the damn thing. So far this small group of good guys consists of: *Stu Pickles: He hates Not Stu. *Ultron: He likes helping Stu Pickles. *King Harkinian: He is helping to guard the book so he can find Duke Onkled and punish him (most likely by making him scrub all the floors as this is what the King does to everybody). *You: Seeing as he's helped the Mario Bros. hundreds of times before, You is the most trusted person among the book protectors. *Mr. Krabs: He wants to learn how to get past the first level (at which he failed 1,000,297,001 times) and beat Plankton in the Cum Bucket once and for all. Where Is It? The biggest question is its current place, many have attempted locate and secure it, but all efforts have been unfruitful. The Mario Bros. throwing it out by accident, misplacing it in their home, or leaving it somewhere are all possible. Category:Quotes Category:Items Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Youtube Poop One-Liners Category:Books Category:Objects